memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Star Trek
thumb|292px|logo seriálu v první a druhá sérii seriálu Star Trek: The Original Series thumb|left|292px|logo Star Treku ve 3. sérii seriálu Star Trek: The Original Series Star Trek (v angličtině doslova „Hvězdné putování“, ale nepřekládá se) je jeden z nejpopulárnějších a nejúspěšnějších televizních sci-fi seriálů, na který navazují také filmy, knihy a počítačové hry. Příběh Star Treku vytvořil scénárista a producent Gene Roddenberry. Příběh Star Treku popisuje budoucnost lidstva, které po objevu mezihvězdného pohonu cestuje po celé galaxii, setkává se s mimozemskými civilizacemi a přes časté konflikty pomáhá šířit mír a vzájemné porozumění. Vesmír Star Treku obsahuje až nerealisticky mnoho obydlených planet a různých ras (převážně humanoidních). Mezi nejdůležitější z hlediska série patří lidé a Vulkánci, spolu s dalšími rasami tvořící mírumilovnou Federaci, zrádní Romulané, bojovní Klingoni a civilizace strojů - Borg. Nejčastějším mezihvězdným pohonem je warp, mezi další používanou fiktivní techniku patří transportér nebo holoemitory. Lodě jsou vybaveny paprskovými zbraněmi (phasery a disruptory), torpédy (fotonovými, plasmovými a jinými) a štíty. Díky velkému zájmu fanoušků vznikla celá řada knih, ve kterých je podrobně popsána technika objevující se ve Star Treku; obdobně existují detailní seznamy ras nebo tříd lodí. Popsaná je také „historie budoucnosti“, tedy fiktivní události od 60. let 20. století, kdy se seriál začal točit, do 23. století, ve kterém se odehrává; část připadající na dobu, která již uplynula, tak tvoří svého druhu alternativní historii), např. roku 1993 začaly „eugenické války“ vedené geneticky vylepšenými lidmi, ve kterých zemřelo přes 30 000 000 lidí. Seriály *''Star Trek'' začal v roce 1966 hraným seriálem Gene Roddenberryho. Tento původní seriál se dnes pro odlišení označuje jako Star Trek: Původní série. Tento seriál má 3 sezóny s dohromady 80 díly po 30 minutách. Hlavní postavou je kapitán James Tiberius Kirk, loď se jmenuje Enterprise, je třídy Constitution a má označení NCC-1701. Nejoblíbenější postavou je poloviční Vulkánec Spock. Mottem série je „To boldly go where no man has gone before“, tedy „Odvážně se pouštět tam, kam se dosud člověk nevydal“. *Roku 1973 následoval animovaný seriál Star Trek: Animovaná série, s dvěma sezónami, dohromady 22 díly po 30 minutách. Došlo k menším změnám v posádce, ale hlavní hrdinové jsou totožní. Kapitánem je tedy stále Kirk a loď je stále USS Enterprise s označením NCC-1701. *Po delší pauze navázal roku 1987 seriál Star Trek: Nová generace, 7 sezón, 178 dílů po 45 minutách. Vzhledem k tomu, že ve vesmíru Star Treku dělí oba seriály kolem 70 let, došlo k výměně celé posádky i lodě. Hlavní postavou je teď kapitán Jean-Luc Picard, nová loď se opět jmenuje Enterprise, ale jedná se o loď třídy Galaxy s označením NCC-1701-D. Úlohu striktně logicky uvažujícího člena posádky, kterým byl v původní sérii Spock, převzal android Dat, zatímco telepatické schopnosti Spocka nahradila empatie lodní poradkyně, polovičního Betazoida - Deanny Troi. Motto bylo v duchu politické korektnosti drobně upraveno na „To boldly go where no one has gone before“, tedy nikdo namísto člověk/muž. Tuto sérii zpočátku řídil Gene Roddenberry. *Roku 1993, ještě před skončením Nové generace, se začal vysílat další série Star Trek: Stanice Deep Space Nine, 7 sezón, 176 dílů o délce 45 minut. Neodehrává se na vesmírné lodi, ale na stabilní kosmické stanici Deep Space Nine, dříve (před obsazením Federací) Terok Nor. Tato změna vedla ke vtipům shrnutým heslem „To boldly stay here and wait for anything happening near by“ („Odvážně zůstávat tady a čekat, co se stane poblíž“) a rovněž kritickému srovnávání se seriálem z podobného prostředí Babylon 5, přičemž o prioritu námětu se vedou spory. Ve třetí sezóně dostane stanice k dispozici loď Defiant. Velitelem stanice je Benjamin Sisko. Místo nepochopitelného a exotického člena posádky převzal Měňavec Odo. *Roku 1995 následovala série Star Trek: Voyager. Má 7 sezón, 172 epizod po 45 minutách. Odehrává se na lodi Voyager (třída Intrepid) s kapitánkou Katheryn Janewayovou, o roli tradiční bezemocionální postavy se dělí EMH (pohotovostní zdravotnický hologram), a později ex-Borg Sedmá z devíti, terciární doplněk unimatrice 01 (Seven of Nine, Tertiary adjunct of unimatrix 01), trojici mimozemšťanů doplňuje Kes. Byl vytvořen Rickem Bermanem, Michaelem Pillerem a Jeri Taylor. Brannon Braga směřoval dost odlišně od G. Roddenberryho, což u významné části fanoušků vzbudilo rozhořčení. Hlavním předmětem kritiky jsou častá narušení kontinuity seriálu. *V letech 2001 - 2005 pokračoval Star Trek pod vedením Brannona Bragy dalším seriálem Star Trek: Enterprise (první dva roky pouze Enterprise, ST:ENT). Tato série měla 4 sezóny, celkem 98 epizod po 45 minutách. Odehrává se před všemi předchozími, dokonce ještě před založením Federace. Loď se jmenuje Enterprise a nese označení NX-01. *Kromě těchto „oficiálních“ seriálů existuje také mnoho příběhů natočených amatérsky fanoušky (o psané fan fiction nemluvě), dokonce i celý seriál Star Trek: Hidden Frontier (Skrytá hranice), ve kterém už vzniká sedmá řada. Tato neoficiální díla nemají licenci od společnosti Paramount, ta ale jejich vzniku nijak významně nebrání. thumb|left|344px|Enterprise v galaktické bariéře Filmy V letech 1979 - 2002 bylo uvedeno 10 celovečerních filmů Star Trek. Prvních šest navazuje na původní sérii se stejnou posádkou: *''Star Trek: Film'' *''Star Trek II: Khanův hněv'' *''Star Trek III: Pátrání po Spockovi'' *''Star Trek IV: Cesta domů'' *''Star Trek V: Nejzazší hranice'' *''Star Trek VI: Neobjevená země'' Další čtyři navazují na Star Trek: Nová generace: *''Star Trek: Generace'' *''Star Trek: První kontakt'' *''Star Trek: Vzpoura'' *''Star Trek: Nemesis'' V roce 2009 byl uveden nový film s novým obsazením, který se vrací zase na začátek (v dnešní době tak populární prequel) - ke kapitánu Kirkovi a jeho posádce a odehrává se v alternativní časové linii. Scénáristé tak mají volnou ruku a nemusí příběh upravovat, aby odpovídal rozvětvené "trekovské" historii. Alternativní linie také částečně vysvětluje rozdíly mezi vzhledem nového filmu a seriálu ze 60. let a také jiný vzhled samotné lodi Enterprise. Tento film je patrně prvním filmem nové triologie. Jeho pokračování bylo uvedeno během roku 2013- Star Trek: Do Temnoty *''Star Trek'' *Star Trek: Do Temnoty Knihy Světem Star Treku se zaobírá i několik set knih; od knižních vydání natočených epizod, přes nové epizody existujících sérii, ke zcela nezávislým; a též bylo vydáno velké množství komiksů. Jako příklad lze uvést činnost amerického nakladatelství Pocket Books: * Pocket Star Trek * Pocket TOS * Pocket TNG * Pocket DS9 * Pocket VOY * Pocket ENT I v Česku se vydáváním románů s tématikou Star Treku zabývala řada nakladatelství. V poslední době je nejaktivnější nakladatelství Laser-books. Hry S tematikou Star Treku vzniklo několik počítačových her: * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy * Star Trek: Klingon Academy * Star Trek: Elite Force * Star Trek: Elite Force II * Star Trek: Armada * Star Trek: Armada II * Star Trek: New Worlds * Star trek online Externí odkazy *Star Trek na české Wikipedii, zdroj tohoto článku *http://www.trekkies.cz – informační portál o Star Treku *http://www.startrek.com – Oficiální stránky Star Treku (anglicky) *http://www.startrekmovie.com – Oficiální stránky nového Star Treku JJ Abramse (anglicky) *http://www.startrekfilm.cz – České oficiální stránky nového Star Treku JJ Abramse *http://www.startrek.cz *http://www.voyager.cz *http://www.warp.cz – anglicko český slovník Star Trek terminologie *http://www.kontinuum.cz/ – CZ Kontinuum - největší fan klub Star Treku v České republice. *http://www.subspace.cz – Star Trek a sci-fi fan klub *http://www.hiddenfrontier.org – Fanouškovský seriál Star Trek: The Hidden Frontier (anglicky) pt-br:Star Trek eo:Stela Vojaĝo bg:Стар Трек de:Star Trek en:Star Trek es:Star Trek it:Star Trek ja:スタートレック nl:Star Trek pl:Star Trek ru:Звёздный путь zh-cn:星际旅行 Kategorie:Star Trek